degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Out of My Head/@comment-26466087-20140705220040
For girls, drag queens, or any one who wears makeup on this wiki that is also an animal lover, I shall compile a list of products and brands that test on animals (that I know of) so you can know what you're putting your money towards and stop supporting them. I'll even provide a list of my recommended alternatives that I love. A lot of them are much cheaper, too! Tests on animals: *Maybelline *Cover Girl *Loreal (made by the same people who make Maybelline) *Revlon *Rimmel I can't think of an more makeup brands that test on animals atm, but I know that Clorox does test on animals, too. Yes, a household product tests on animals, and it's sad. Also, the shampoo brand Herbal Essence does, too. Some of my awesome alternatives that I reccomend: *E.L.F. - Not only do they not test on animals, but the people who run the brand are AMAZING people, as well. The cost is extremely affordable (trust me, I'm a Taurus and I know frugual), a portion of the money profited goes to a charity (I'm unaware of which one though), they make high quality products that are essential for makeup wearers, and the brand is avaliable at most stores that carry makeup in the U.S. They are by far my favorite makeup brand, and I've been buying their products for about four years now (I've worn makeup since a young age)! *Wet 'N' Wild- I think they carry this brand at every American drug store and even most in Canada and England, if I'm not mistaken. This is a widely popular brand for a good reason. They have every color imaginable, are resonably priced, and carry many of the basic products that are desired among the consumers. *Jordanna- Can be purchased at drug stoes such as Walgreens or grocery stores like K-Mart. The prices aren't too steep and there's a wide variety of colors to choose from. It's also a good brand for younger girls that are just beginning to wear makeup regularly. The color also stays on for a long time. *Milani- Yeah, it's a somewhat expensive brand, but I promise that it's completely worth it to buy their products. They are top quality and look beautiful on any skin tone. *NYC- They rank at average to less expensive for price range, but come in many styles and colors. They sell a lipstick that has two different colors in it! If you want to achieve the street look (like bold and flashy fashions), this would be the brand you want. The makeup lasts a long time, too. I have a stick of eyeliner from them that I've had since 6th grade. Yeah, it's long-lasting, all right. *NYX- They're sort of pricey, but they're worth it. Not only do their products come in an ample assortment of colors and styles, but they apply very easily and last for a long time. *MAC- They're honestly the most expensive brand out there that I know of, but they are FLAWLESS. I've never been able to afford a product from them, but I know that they're amazing. Vintageortacky endorses them, and I trust her word. My mom's best friend uses the brand, and I trust her as well. They have really cool baked eyeshadow! *The brand Ulta carries doesn't test on animals and is amazing quality. *I'm 99.99999% sure that the brand of makeup that Party City carries is totally free of animal testing. *Color Evolution- I'm pretty sure they don't test on animals, and they're a great makeup brand for drag queens. *Sally Hansen- They have good nail polish and don't test on animals!